


Harvard Business

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have been....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvard Business

It would have hurt, once. Maybe. At the very least, it wouldn’t have gone unnoticed. Dean would have cast a glance at Sam, tense and worried about what once was and what might be again. Sam’s mouth would have tightened unhappily, reminded of hopes and dreams long burned away. Now, though, neither blinks an eye. There’s a case to work, the effects of a Mark to cover up, the effects of a Mark to ferret out.

Dash Lacroix, Harvard Business- meet Sam Winchester, Stanford Law. Or not. Meet Sam Winchester- hunter, protector, brother. Saver of the world. Saver of you.


End file.
